Switch Twitch/Quotes
:(Turner's House) :(Timmy waking up) :Timmy: Morning, guys. :Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: Good morning, Timmy. :(fairies poof to fairy form) :Wanda: So, what's on the wish list today? :Cosmo: Yeah, are you going to make us do something fun like wish up an amusement park, have you and your sister do extreme sports, turn Crocker into baloney sandwich, have Wanda run like a rubber goose or a green moose... :(Wanda glares at Cosmo) :Cosmo: (panicked) I mean, give her and I our own parent time while you keep an eye of our son. :Timmy: You know, I've had this dream last night... :Cosmo: Ah, was Phillip in it? :Timmy: Yes, she was in the dream too and was a crime fighter. :Cosmo: Cool! :Timmy: What I wanted to talk about of my dream was Timantha and me being Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny's godchild. :Poof: Really? :Timmy: Really. :(Ivan walks inside Timmy's room) :Ivan: Hey, guys, I had the most bizarre dream last night. :Timmy: Yeah, me too. :Ivan and Timmy: I had a dream where we had each others godparents. (eyes wide open) Woah! You too? :Ivan: You know, what if we did had each other's godparents for the rest of the day, you know, to see what it feels. :Timmy: Sounds good to me, count me in. :Timantha: (walks inside with Chloe) What's all the commotion? :Timmy: We've made the decision to have each others fairy godparents for the rest of the day. :Chloe: (in unison with Timantha) What?! :Timantha: No way. :(Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny appear) :Neptunia: Did I hear what I thought I've just heard? :Timmy: Yeah, there's going to be a godchild swapping for the rest of the day. :Neptunia: No, I meant that crow outside. She sounds like she needs medicine. :(everyone looks out the window and sees a crow coughing) :Chloe: Oh, no. She's just gagging the food for her babies. :(crow gags off-screen) :Chloe: See? Isn't nature extraordinarily delightful. :Timantha: More like disturbing in an unrelated note. So, what say we do the fairy swapping thing. :Astronov: Let's do it. :Timmy: (to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) I wish you three were Ivan and Chloe's fairies for the rest of the day. :Ivan: (to Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny) And I wish you three were Timmy and Timantha's fairies for the rest of the day. :(fairies raise their wands; '''SWITCH')'' :(Ivan's fairies floating near Timmy and Timantha and Timmy's fairies floating near Ivan and Chloe) :Astronov: (imitating Cosmo) Yay! Godchild swapping rocks! :Neptunia: (imitating Wanda) Keep your voice down, hon! :Cosmo: (imitating Astronov) Yeah, you don't want all of us to get caught. :Wanda: (imitating Neptunia) Caught for what again? :Sunny: (imitating Poof) Who wants to play Soccer Poof? I know I would. :Poof: (imitating Sunny) You sure are generous in sports, Poof. That what make you cu... I said too much. :(Sunny blushes) :(Jorgen and Tooth Fairy appear) :Jorgen: We just stopped by to say that this is quite a bizarre moment you all have here. :(Jorgen and Tooth Fairy poof away) :Ivan: Yeah, I'm with him onto being yourselves. Now, let's get the day started. Astrono... I mean, Cosmo and Wanda, poof Chloe and I to my house. :Cosmo: I'm on it! :('''POOF')'' :(Cosmo just poof himself, Ivan, Chloe, Wanda and Poof five feet away from the others) :Cosmo: Oops. My bad. :Timmy: Remember what we've discussed Ivan. :Ivan: I know, always count on the brighter minded fairy. Wanda? :(Wanda raise her wand; '''POOF')'' :Daran: (heard) Oh, Timmy and Timantha! :Timmy: Our parents! :Timantha: Quick, disguise yourselves! :(Daran and Nataliya opens the door) :Nataliya: We're doing what every reasonable parent do, keep an eye on their kids pets nonstop. Hmmm... something's strange here. It looks like your fish have different colored eyes. :Daran: Ehh! According to the Pet Support guide book for extremely smart parents... :Timantha: (to Timmy) Which library do they go to again? :Daran: ...if a pet has an even stranger looking eye color aside from their ordinarily, yet strange eye color, that means they're sick. Oh, I know what we should do. :Nataliya: Take them to Dr. Bender's? :Timmy: That won't be necessary. They're perfectly fine. I've checked, and there's nothing wrong with my fish, who are not swapped. :Daran: The last part, I don't get. But I'm just glad your fish are okay. :Timantha: Well, we better get to school. :Nataliya: Have a nice day! :(Timmy and Timantha on the bus wave goodbye; Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny appear as school supplies right next to them; the bus takes off) :Nataliya: It sure is nice to have responsible children. :Daran: Indeed so. (smoothly grabs a hold of Nataliya's shoulders) Now that the kids are out to school, the fish are healthy and we have the house to ourselves,... I'll get the remote! (takes off) :Nataliya: Oh well, at least we still get to snuggle. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!